User talk:Loleil
DLC Question. Tell Me, Loleil, Do You Have "The Stone Prisoner"? Coroxn 17:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Equipment/Items Ok, when you have made a decision on this please let me know. I would like to spearhead this project so I know it is done right. --Polexian 00:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed this has already been considered and I have myself have been working on soem concepts as well, already dropped a line to Tierrie. I just finished yesterday my draft Items/Weapons/Armor and my Blog has other drafts as well, if you lik to take a look. Seems like we all are on the same page if this accepted. Hollowness 00:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that you wanted to do a popup, not a replacement for ItemInfoBox. If you're working on the former, then you have my blessings. However if you're working on the latter, I have some concerns. ::I am strongly against using yet-another-table format to display items and gifts. This wiki requires a strong sense of layout cohesion, and using ItemInfoBox provides that uniform look to every page. Using the in-game UI style makes the Items uniform with the game - but not with the wiki. ::In contrast, there's no "style" to a pop up info box yet - so you are free and encouraged to make one. It will add value to the current existing tables of equipment, reduce needless click throughs and provide a useful tooltip for people who want to scan tables for equipments. --Tierrie 00:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That was one of the things I was wanting, I hadn't actually gave my full guide line but mentioned I had things in the working. I only just finished this and was going to purpose this to you officially but noticed this already in the concept while looking over recent updates. Hollowness 01:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which one of these things were you wanting? Redoing the ItemInfoBox or creating a popup? I would like to know if I should praise you or wave my arms madly at you. --Tierrie 01:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Both, and more, I am not expecting every project I decide to work on to be taken. I am sort of hyperactive, unemployed and an insomniac. If I am not playing dragon age I am here making up things to do, hopefully at the sites benifit, I will never force unwanted changes. Hollowness 01:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Category Naming I have noticed that the is a "Itemsets" category. But I believe that this should be changed as "Item Sets" or may be "Armor Sets".... -- Snfonseka 04:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) OK.-- Snfonseka 06:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cheers for the message, was wondering if it has been included anywhere about the glitch in Broken circle, where on ie the font of strength you can click fast enough to recieve a few times the bonus available, tried this a few times and if done correctly it does work what do you think ? thanks again--Robertfeakin 21:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandals You're fast. really fast. PhilV 23:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You beat me on that one (I blame my dog; he wanted ear scratches). Never again! Just wait until I finish my vandal script. - Pwr905 03:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) re: More Work *'Spellcheck' - Not a problem. In fact, I've been tinkering with an idea to create a "special" page (not Special:; but, rather, User:Pwr905/Special:spellcheck) to have some common words that Caridin will read in when he does a spellcheck. *Unsure exactly what you mean here; so indulge my ignorance. I think what you mean is to append a category to the existing armor/weapon pages such as 'Origins Armor', etc. *I hate to tell you this, but I'm going to turn your reindeer into a user badge at some point . - Pwr905 06:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I'm going to sit down and do these category moves - I can lump in the Itemsets to Item Sets if you want; it should be really straightforward. However, before I do the Origins armor thing, if you could just do one or two edits manually then show them to me just so I have it just right, that would be awesome. - Pwr905 23:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, should be. Thanks; any other questions I'll let you know. - Pwr905 23:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Take a peak at those first dozen or so edits. If they look good, I'll turn him loose to destroy stuf .. I mean, fix things. - Pwr905 00:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you want the images categorized as well? They are in the "Weapons" category (Armor, etc), so just want to double check. - Pwr905 00:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::OK. I'm going to just do pages right quick (hopefully), then I'll go back through and do the images. It should be easier that way. - Pwr905 00:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Couple outliers, as it were, but not too bad. Unsure if I should remove the category from Items crafted by Wade, so if you could take a look that'd be nifty. - Pwr905 01:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and should I do the Accessories too? - Pwr905 01:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Fade: Lost in Dreams i believe it works on the majority of fonts, however being specific to which ones is hard and on PC, i'll look into doing it with another character and see what comes up cheers --Robertfeakin 10:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Something that's bothered me In every one of Alistair's videos on you tube and when he is crowned he has a silver cross-style sword. Does this exist? I would appreciate any info. Warden Of The Dales 20:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) All right thanks. Warden Of The Dales 20:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Awakening does anyone know if Zevran will be in the new Dragon Age Awakening? Pics not showing up - help! Hi Loleil. I'm having difficulties - pics I'm atttaching to articles aren't always displaying properly. It seems a bit random - sometimes it seems the pic will display on one visit to an article but not another, or will be okay on one page but not another. For example, because he has such striking tattoos, I thought Athras would be a better example for the Tattoos page, but whilst his image is fine on his Character page, I can't get it to show on the Tattoos page. I've also tried attaching it to Elven Pantheon, which I've done a bit of work on today, and it won't show there. But it does display on Codex Entry: Vallaslin: Blood Writing. I'm not sure whether all users are unable to see the images, or just me. And Hollowness suggested that this may have something to do with the wikia-wide updates to picture editing a day or so ago. What do you think? Do the pictures I mentioned appear blank to you too, or can you see them? And, if not, what do you think I should do? Thanks! --Zoev 22:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll keep an eye on those pages, then, and let you know if they don't seem to have sorted themselves out in a day or so. --Zoev 22:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and just in case you've not spotted it on the Wiki forum, I got a random character image generator almost working using the code supplied by User:JoePlay that you were interested in for the Front Page. See it in action at Forum:Random character image generator. --Zoev 22:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if you fancy it on the front page then, if you let me know what picture width you want there, I can update the template accordingly. The only thing that doesn't work is being able to supply the desired width as a parameter rather than hard-coding it into the template. --Zoev 23:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm. I think I misunderstood exactly what you were suggesting. I think we need a different template to do what you want, though it will work in much the same way. Tomorrow, I'll have a go at mocking something up in my Sandbox using the template I already have and we can take it from there. And on a completely different topic, I've just finished giving Elven Pantheon an overhaul as it hadn't received any significant attention since DA:O was released and was starting to look a bit sad in comparison to some of the newer articles. If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you could proof it and make any edits you think necessary for clarity/look and feel. Thanks! --Zoev 03:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the help on the city elf origin! Korgan Items Sidemenu Did Quest Items not make the menu cut? Or would it be better as the first item in Quests Menu? Would you mind putting it on there? Polexian 12:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Also Runes are not in the Items menu either. --Polexian 15:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :) Thanks for the message. Of course i'll be around to help edit and keep the wiki going, I love this game too much haha. Hope to talk to you more :) Random articles/images for front page Right, if you take a look at User:Zoev/Sandbox there's a starter for ten. The random image is currently appearing under the featured media - I don't think it works there, especially for the longer images, but do let me know where it should really go (or should it replace Featured Media, with the trailers being one of the potential random things generated)? What I think works better is what I've done with the featured article - click the "Refresh page to see new article..." link underneath the aticle and watch in amazement. Well, scroll down the page then be amazed, or at least mildy pleased! --Zoev 13:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I see! Well, if you let me know what images you like at your leisure, I can get them set up in the template and by the time the Awakenings and RtO trailers are old hat we should be ready to go. Do you like the randomly displayed featured article? If so, then I could set that up on the front page straight away. --Zoev 00:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Halp! Dear Little Miss Fancypants. I need some help with the Herbalism, Trap-Making and Poison-Making pages. They are currently used to list items. I want to reclaim them and use them to describe the skill Herbalism. I was thinking of putting a short blurb about the skill, the list of unlimited ingredient types, link to herbalism recipes, link to herbalism items, and link to herbalism quests. On the right, I was thinking there'd be icons and pictures of elfroot and deathroots. In the Trap Making page I'd put deployed traps and triggered traps. While in the poisoned page I'd show an image of a poisoned weapon. Pictures are Good! Would you be interested in working on this project? That would free up my time so I can return to templates and the technical aspect of things. --Tierrie 20:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) re: Thoughts Caridin removed a lot of things from just about every category - which, was obviously not my intention. I had seen that thread, and it was not my intention to rewrite the Category tree; so, I'm trying to restore it to how it was before, at which point it can be moved around in an orderly fashion. - Pwr905 00:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC)